stubborn
by iceprincessrules
Summary: in the life of a cyborg their is no such things as stability. so what happens when the group saves a girl who doesn't know that she is a cyborg. things get a little different for Jet as he gets to know her. Jetxoc rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 rebel and rescue

I woke up and got ready for training. Once finished I walked on over to the facility, from then on I went on over to their keypad and placed my finger on it to identify myself. I thought it was stupid they knew who I was, but I went along with it. I walked inside to tackle any task that they had for me. Today was that I was filling in at a deli counter that they had set up. This was not the first time that they had me do this. So I cracked my knuckles and got to work.

Meanwhile upstairs in the observatory

"Explain to me why we are here so early in the morning? *yawn*" Jet yawned as he rotated his right arm.

"We're here because Dr. Fletcher asked us about our opinion on his new experiment cyborg 0022." Dr. Gilmore said.

"So what are the details on 0022 professor?" Albert asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well the physical description is that she is 183cm tall. (6ft.) She weighs about 57kg (125lb). Dirty blonde hair the length is to her shoulder blades. As far as characteristics from what he has told me is that she is a whit, very opinionated, some of the scientist have given her the nickname of amazon. (That's what my assistant manager calls me sometimes. My height kind of gives it away however the weight is something that I'm working on currently.) Her real name is Madison Trek. (I made up that name as to not to give away my real name.)

"She'd have to be just by her physical appearance." GB commented.

"Oh she looks like she is about to get something prepared." Chang said.

"The other thing is that she does not know of this observation. So we should see a different kind of response." The professor said.

Down below

I got my hairnet on plus a set of gloves. I walked into the cooler grabbing a couple of bags of chicken. Once I had placed the bags into the strainer. I took my serrated knife and sliced the bags open. I then dumped the contents into the strainer. After that I took a couple of cups of breading and put it into the container in front of the strainer. Easily enough I separated the breast and thighs from the wings and legs. Once breaded I put them into the fryer.

Upstairs

"So why is she separating them out?" Joe asked.

"Timing." Chang said.

"Timing?" Joe asked again.

"Breast and thighs have more meat on them. If you put them with everything then they won't fully cook thoroughly, but if you put them in first, then while you're preparing the wings and legs those larger pieces can cook just long enough that with the additional time added all of those will be cooked to perfection."

"Oh I guess there's a little more to this job than what meets the eye." Joe said as jet sat down in the chair nearest to the window.

Downstairs

As time seem whirl right by me. My first order came up. The form said 192 pieces plus an additional eight pieces for 11:00 am. At the time I read it. It was 9:15 am. So to prepare for it I went and filtered both of the fryers. As the oil was coming back up I went take a 15 minute break.

"I'm going to break." I said to my boss.

"Okay." She says as she waits on a customer.

Upstairs

"Well she is leaving can us?" Jet complained as he swiveled around in the chair.

"We can't this is what the doctor was trying to show us." The professor said.

"I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen."

"You can and you will Jet." Francoise said "Because I want to know how she fairs such conditions."

"Fine." Jet huffed. "Well she's back from her break."

Downstairs

I got my chicken prepared for the first half of the order and got it into the fryers in no time at all. Once it was done I pull out the box to put it in. after that I got some necessary paperwork done. (A job wouldn't be complete without its own pencil pushing.) Suddenly I hear a customer at my counter. So I go and get what he needed as politely as I can be. Once done the timer went off in the first fryer. I turned it off while grabbing my fryer gloves to grab the basket out of the hot oil. I let drain off a little bit before picking up the basket and dumping it into the box that I had prepared. Then I put the next quarter of it into the fryer. After that the second fryer went off and repeated the same process along with putting the rest of the order into the fryer. Once done I grabbed another box to put the rest of the order in once it was ready. At this point I waited on a few more customers. Both timers go off and I put the chicken into the other box that I had prepared. Then I grabbed the form that the order was on and placed it on the box that was for it. At this time it was 10:40 am. I went to look at my task it was a 96 piece just legs and wings by noon. I start getting it prepared when I started getting behind by waiting on some of the customers. Then I saw one of my comrades.

"Hey Josh wait on them. I got orders to fill." I half yelled at him, because I have such a loud voice. (It's not yelling but the voice is raised.)

"Okay." He said. I get my gloves changed and start my next order. Once finished I got another box ready for it. It was then I noticed that Josh was done with the customers.

"Put up the supplies since you're here." I commanded.

"Yes ma 'mm." he said doing what I had asked him. I get my box set up for the order to check out my next one was two boneless wing platters due out by 1:00pm. Luckily my boss had pulled some out of the freezer section, because we didn't have any in ours. Once the 96 piece was done the person who had ordered the 192 piece and extra 8 pieces was here to pick up their order. I gave it to them to return to the trays I have to make. While making these Josh and I started talking.

"So how'd you think you did on your finals?" I asked him while mixing up the wings into the sauce. I placed them carefully on the tray. I finished one to start on the other which took no less than a couple of minutes. Once done the person was here to pick up their 96 piece order.

"I passed most of them not all grades are up yet." He answered.

"No worries I know all about that. Anyway I'm just glad that I finished mine. I can finally call myself a college grad. I get to help people have a healthier lifestyle rather than shorten it with all of this fried chicken."

"What was your degree in?" he asked as he set a box up on the counter.

"My major was in physical therapy, but I also have a minor in nutrition. They both have a nice ring to it."

Upstairs

"Wow a college grad does the doc know about this?" GB asked with his hand pressed on the wall while he leaned into it.

"Of course he encouraged it actually. He even paid for her to go to school. (I wish someone did that for me. ) He wanted to make sure all she had to worry about were her studies." The professor said.

"And she just took it willingly?" Joe asked.

"Of course not at first she didn't want handed charity. If anything she wanted to work for it." Dr. Fletcher said as he walked into the room.

"But why?" Francoise asked.

"She believes that money should be earned through hard work not as a handout. She even struck a deal with me as to say that if she didn't graduate within the top three she would pay me all of the money that I had used on her back." He answered.

"Well good for her that she's not accepting handouts." Jet said.

"She's actually the most stubborn woman I've met."

"So what about the other people around her do they know about the exercise."

"Yes they are my eyes on the floor. Something's are better to experience."

Downstairs

The chicken made it into the box. I flipped the fryers off and prepared to filter them.

"Madison, go to lunch." Jackie, my assistant manager said to me.

"Okay as soon as I finish filtering them." I said back to her as she went to go back to packaging her bread. I glanced back on up to the clock as it read 1:20 pm. When I finished filtering them I dropped about fifty pieces into each fryer and turned on each timer. I read the clock again as it said it was 1:30. (Really I can drop chicken that quickly into the fryer.) I was finally able to get to lunch until I got a customer came up. As soon as I finished with this one another came, then another and more showed up wanting either lunchmeat or chicken. Jackie came over and helped me out together we gave the people what they wanted. Plus I had Josh put on the next batch of rotisserie birds into the cooker. After all of this was finished I finally left for lunch as it was 2:10pm.

Upstairs

"Let's spice things up a bit for her." Dr. Fletcher said while pushing a series of buttons to their ear piece.

"So what exactly are you doing doc?" GB asked.

"I want to show you how adaptive she really is. I'm going to create a problem for her and she is going to respond hopefully the way that I want her to. I'd expect her to redo what she has done, but lately she's been giving me a bit of problems. About 90% of the time she'll do what I ask of her, but that other 10% has got me baffled as to how she'll react to these kinds of situations."

"Maybe she's thinking for herself?" Jet suggested.

"That would explain the reaction, but what caused her to think this way." He shrugged as an answer.

"The only way to find out is to keep observing her." Pyunma said.

"Look here she comes." Albert said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Downstairs

I come back into work to start on my next two orders. The first one being an order of three 16 pieces and a 4 piece breast box. The second one being a 16 piece. I grabbed my necessary chicken and get it into the fryer.

"Maddie the customer that ordered the 96 piece said that it's not what they ordered." Jackie said.

"Yeah it was, because I was the one who took that order myself." I said as my temper flared slightly.

"Well they said that it wasn't."

"Well they had specifically told me that they wanted just wings and legs and I told them that the price was going to be different because of it. I told them I didn't know at the time once I found out I would call them back. I found out and I called them back shortly after and they said it was okay. Now their wanting something different after that they told me specifically wanted the first time."

"Yeah pretty much, they want a redo of their order."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't fix stupid. I can fix it if it was problems with the chicken or the oil, but I can't fix stupidity. I don't work for free nor are they going to get something out of nothing. (This really did happen I kid you not. I deal with a lot of stupid people in my line of work.) I said taking off into the freezer to cool off and to get some veggies for my hot bar.

Upstairs

"See what I mean does whatever she wants." The doctor said slamming his fist against the counter.

"But she does have validity in her reasoning though." Albert said crossing his arms once more.

"That's not the point. She is supposed to listen to me and follow my instructions to the letter; instead she is doing things her way. I'm done with her. I've had enough of her." He pressed the intercom button.

Downstairs

I walked out of the freezer and placed my stuff onto the counter and went towards the sink in the back by the freezer once more.

Beep beep

"Terminate cyborg 0022 immediately." I heard Dr. Fletcher say over the intercom. I quickly grabbed one of the serrated knives from the sink and went back inside the freezer to barricade myself from the others. The problem was there was no other way out of there. So I blocked the entryway with all of the stuff that was in there and went towards the back corner to be as far away from the door as I could. I sat down on the frozen floor and waited for the inevitable. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in someone's arms while in midair.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty." I heard him say as I looked down as I saw that we were high in the sky.

"Oh Shit!" I said as I grabbed onto the man.

"Whoa if you're afraid of flying then don't worry I gottcha."

"It's not the flying. It's the whole thing of being so far up off the ground." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face into his chest while I closed my eyes imagining that we were on the ground. After while I noticed that the wind wasn't blowing onto my face and I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes to look around to find out we had landed. "You can put me down now, sir."

"Sure thing name's Jet or 002 whichever one you prefer." He said while putting me down. My feet touched the ground for what seemed like the first time in a while.

"Madison or Maddie, but I prefer Madison…uh hold that though." I said while running over to the nearest tree and puked behind it. After I had emptied the contents of my stomach I took out my pocket sized first aid kit and pulled out the miniature sized bottle of mouthwash. I used it and spat it back out where I had puked up at. After that I walked back on over the baffled Jet with a hand over my stomach. "Never thought I'd get air sick on the ground." He shrugged and replied.

"Maybe I was because you were so focused on your fear that you probably didn't notice."

"Maybe, but I'd rather not think about that now. I'd rather know about what happened back there at the lab."

"How did you know that's what it was?"

"The doc only comes when they're testing and two the doc's voice on the intercom is hard to ignore."

"Well after the message was sent to eliminate you…"

Flashback

"Subject 0022 must be eliminated along with anyone who tries to interfere." Dr. Fletcher said angrily into the intercom. We couldn't let that happen to you. So we ran out the room and raced down to where you were and took out any enemy that was in our way. We made it down there.

"Hey guys I'll take 003, 001, and the professor to the dolphin." Joe said.

"Alright then I, 002 and 006 will get 0022 out of there." Albert said while prepare his left hand for action.

"Then the rest of us will hold them off while you guys do that." Pyunma said readying his weapon.

"Let's go." Jet said while sending a round house kick to his opponent.

Jets pov

We made it down to where you were being held. 006 and 004 used their abilities to get in there. It felt like hours, but it may have been a couple of minutes. 004 launched one of his missiles and we were in.

"Once 006 have cleared a passage I want you to get her out of here and go to the rendezvous point. Got it 002?" 004 said to me.

"Rodger that." I answered.

"Guys we're in and look." 006 said as we rushed inside to find you almost frozen to the floor while holding a knife in your right hand. The blade facing away from you with your arm over your chest. 006 used his fire breath to thaw you out. You were already unconscious at the time. Once done I picked you up and 004 launched one of his missiles to create an opening for us to escape out the back.

End flashback mpov

"That was how we got you out." He said as we continued down the beaten trail. "I'm sure that the others made it out okay though." He handed me back my knife.

"Thank you for what you and your team did." I said grateful for what they had done.

"What I don't understand is why were you waiting there like you were ready to die?"

"Because I was ready." I saw a clearing up ahead and it was getting dark as well. "Let's call it a night here. There's no sense in wandering around in the dark."

"Okay aside we should be there with about a few hours walk." He said walking around picking up fire wood. I went towards the river and spotted some salmon swimming by. I took my knife out and stabbed a couple of them and carried them back to the fire that Jet had started.

"You didn't have to do that." He said to me.

"No, I didn't, but I'm not going to let you do everything around here. I at least owe you and your team some gratitude for saving my life." I said skewering the freshly caught salmon. We sat and ate in silence; instead of sitting there quietly I poked the fire with my stick. "So what was your life like before your meeting with Black Ghost?" I asked him while starring at the fire.

"Well life out in the Bronx isn't exactly an easy one it's either fight or flight for your life." He answered.

"Compared to your story my life seems like a freaking fairytale."

"How so?"

"Well picture this I have two sisters. One who is four years older than me and another who is my twin sister plus a mom and dad? Easy childhood then when I was twelve I took up a couple of hobbies like building robots to do household chores. Anyway about sometime my folks started arguing a lot more than usual. Mainly about finances. It was then that one afternoon me and my sisters come home from school that we found our belongings packed away I also saw these two guys dressed in black. They grabbed my sisters and shoved them into the car. It was then that a third one appeared behind me and grabbed me. I struggled to get free. Once I was a managed to kick him in the jaw. Suddenly a cloth was put over my nose. I imagined it was chlorophyll because I was out. When I woke up I found myself strapped down to the bed and my sisters sitting beside me. Luckily they weren't strapped up like I was. My oldest sisters Sabrina had said that we would make it out of there, but I wasn't the idiot that people believed I was. I don't know if my other half Trisha believed it. We had all put on brave faces for each other's sake. For weeks they tested my sisters. I guess since I was so strong willed to refuse such testing they didn't bother with me with them. One day they came in and took my sisters away with more force than needed. Again I was strapped down. So I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything to help them. At that moment I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Days after this I wouldn't eat or sleep until I saw my sisters, I'd just stare up at the ceiling. They had to give me an IV drip and drug me to get me to sleep. Those same men came back to tell me the terrible news of my sisters fate. They told me that they had died during their transformation into cyborgs. That night I cried myself to sleep. I felt so alone. My parents sold us. My sisters' deaths it was too much for to take. I finally broke down I went along with their testing. It didn't take them long to realize that I had what they were looking for in a cyborg. Unfortunately for them they could never lay a hand on me until they gave me what I wanted which was a college degree of my choosing. So six years later. They chose the institution of where I'd be going. They thought it was a great mental test for me school was giving me a mental exam, while they were giving me the physical exam. Throughout that whole experience I may have passed out like twice. Once during the physical exam, I'd told them I couldn't do it anymore and they would increase the intensity of it until my body crashed because I had lost my balance and I had pulled three all-nighters for my school exams. The other being from exhaustion because from studying for the last set of exams, I was about to graduate from their institution. The test that y'all had seen was the last one before they were going to turn me into a cyborg that was until you guys came in there and saved me. I'm sorry am I talking too much again?"

"No, but I guess that Black Ghost is being very selective on his recruits. Seems like life hasn't exactly been served to you on a silver platter has it?"

"No, but it makes it easier when theirs someone willing to listen. You may not seem like it, but you're a very easy person to talk to and not feel pity for me, because we've had similar experiences." I said while taking off my apron and the top shirt to reveal my chocolate brown tank top underneath while feeling exhausted all at once and instantly fell asleep.

Hours later

I felt my body being shaken awake. I snapped my eyes open to find some strange men surrounding us. Black Ghost had come to retrieve me. I stood up to help Jet fight off some of them.

"Madison, why don't you come back with us quietly I'll spare you friend." Dr. Fletcher said while turning on a machine that rendered us helpless and in pain. Jet staggered toward the edge of a cliff that we were on.

"002 hey doc you can kiss my ass, because I'm not going back. :P"

"Suit yourself." He cranked up the machine which caused Jet to stagger off the cliff.

"JET!" I said as I ran after him.

"The report said you had a fear of heights."

"Kiss my ass Fletcher." I said as I plummeted after Jet. I was able to grab his hand as we plunged into the sea ounce underneath I pulled him closer to me. My arm around his waist as his was around my shoulder, as I tried to get us to the surface, but failing. We kept sinking deeper and deeper. I threw my arm up one last time. I thought I felt someone grab my hand. Still not letting go of Jet with every fiber of my being as my world went dark. I shot up as I awoke, breathing heavily as I tried to calm my breathing I scanned the room I was in. wooden floors with an extra bed in there. The room was a medium sized one about to have two twin sized beds in there and still have walking space. I noticed a note on the night stand

_Madison, feel free to look through the closet for something to wear. When your done meet us downstairs. 003/Francoise._

I went through the closet and found a black tank top, blue jean shorts that end just above the knee, and some house slippers. I got changed and went down stairs and saw a short Chinese man, an African boy holding a blue haired baby in his arms in the kitchen.

"Hello, good morning." I said startling everyone except the baby.

"Morning glad to see your doing better." The dark skinned man said.

"Breakfast is almost ready. So, I hope you brought an appetite." The Chinese man said while stirring something in a pan.

"I'm starving it feels like I hadn't eaten in two days."

"Well you've been out since yesterday since I found you guys; by the way I'm Pyunma. This here is Chang and the little guy here is Ivan doesn't let his looks deceive you he may look like a child, but he has the brain capacity of an adult."

"I'm Madison, but you guys already know that." I said as I shook his hand. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Normally I wouldn't do this to a guest, but since you're willing to help you could set the table." Chang said.

"Okay." I said as I prepared the table.

"The others should be here soon. So the coffee should be ready soon." Pyunma said as I entered the kitchen and grabbed the kettle and filled it with water.

"Could I borrow some of you herbs please?" I asked the chef.

"Sure go right ahead." I grabbed a cheese cloth and some string to make my tea. I had made enough for everyone to have some minus Ivan. Just as the kettle whistled the rest of the crew started coming in and sitting down at the table. I grabbed the hot kettle and the tea bags and went into the dining room.

"Morning guys." I said to everyone.

"Morning." The old man with gray hair said.

"I'm sorry I don't know your names aside from Ivan, Chang, Pyunma, and Jet."

"Francoise." The girl said as I shook her hand.

"Thanks for the set of clothes they were much appreciated."

"Your welcome."

"Well I'm Professor Gilmore. It's a pleasure." The old man shook my hand.

"Pleasures all mine."

"I'm Joe Shimamura and the gentle man beside me is G Jr."

"Pleased." I shook both of their hands.

"I'm GB at your service fair maiden."

"Glad to hear that you can speak English, but I don't speak in Shakespeare kind sir otherwise it's a pleasure."

"The girl doesn't beat around the bush does she?" Jet whispered to the white haired man.

"I heard that." I said to him.

"What? It wasn't an insult." He replied as the white haired man smirked. "This guy with the stick up his ass is Albert."

"Nice to meet you." I presented my right hand and shook it, but otherwise stayed silent anyway. Chang came out with breakfast in hand. We ate and had some small talk. Okay more like they talked and I listened. Once finished I picked up the empty plates and brought them into the kitchen where Francoise was cleaning up the dishes.

"I know that it may seem like that he doesn't like you, but it's just hard for him to trust people. Just give him time." She said to me.

"Sure." I helped her finish up the dishes. Once completed I went back on up to the bedroom to change into a black tank top with matching running shorts that ended about at the knee with a pair of running shoes. I went back into the living room to find that everyone except for Albert and GB. "So where is everyone?"

"Out on patrol, the professor took Francoise and Ivan out shopping for groceries, or is this too much in English for you." GB said spitefully toward me.

"Okay I'm sorry for what I said to you. I could've been nicer instead of being a jackass that I was. I've never been talked to like that. So, I didn't know how to react to it. I'm hoping we can forgive and forget." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"On one condition, you go out drinking with me tonight."

"You got it. Anyway I'm going on a run."

"Why?"

"I figure the sunshine and some fresh air would help get the kinks out. Being in bed for the past day and a half did some damage that need to be tending to. Would anyone like to join me?" I asked the people in the room.

"Yeah I would what about you, Albert?"

"I guess I'll go to." Albert said as he closed his book and put it down on the end table.

"Awesome." I said as we went outside, stretched, and went for the run.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 consequences

We made it up to the turning point of the run. It was then that I had thought of something interesting. "Hey guys when we get back to the house. We could have a sparring match?"

"What would that prove?" Albert asked.

"Nothing it's just for fun." I answered.

"I've got nothing against it." GB said. We arrived back at the house shortly after. GB went inside to grab a drink as Jet was coming out.

"Where have you been?" He asked leaning against the railing as we sat down on the stairs.

"Out on a run." Albert said.

"Oh." He replied as he lit a cigarette.

"I hope you're going to put that out?" I asked him while giving him a death glare.

"So, what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

"I'll fight you for it."

"I'm down with that." He said putting it out to save it for later. We walked down towards the shore line, got into our stances. Jet charged at me half assed I might add. He threw the first punch I caught it. He tried again with his free hand. I easily caught this one as well. I then took my right leg and knocked it against his right leg from behind enough to get him off balance. We released our hands. I took the chance to give him my right hook. It connected with his jaw.

"Damn what the hell?" He shouted at me. I resumed back into my stance ready for an attack.

"Don't hold back. I hate men like that. There's no point in doing it if you're not going to give it your all."

"Think you can handle it?"

"Give me what you got."

On the front porch

"Seem to be having fun." GB said to Albert with extra water for him.

"Yeah they both do."

"So, why can't you see that she is on our side in this effort?"

"I don't know. Yeah we did save her twice."

"She even tried to save Jet from what Pyunma had said."

"Yeah she did there's just something about her that unsettles me."

"You say that about everyone."

"True, but it is just a feeling." We saw them walking up towards us.

Mpov

"Have fun?" GB asked taking another drink of water.

"Loads." I replied.

"So who won?"

"He-she did." Jet and I both said at the same time. We both looked away awkwardly.

"Well I'm going to go get cleaned up so we can go out tonight." I said to GB as I walked inside toward the bedroom.

"See what kind of info you can pull out of her about what Black Ghosts next move." Albert whispered to GB.

"I'll do what I can."

That night

I downed on the appeal of a black sweater dress with a pair of dark wash flared jeans, along with a pair of dark denim wedges that made me another two inches taller. Accompanying this with a pair of medium sized of silver hoops. As I finished putting in the earrings, I walked into the living room to find GB was wearing a dark green button-up shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans with a pair of black dress shoes. He was currently in the process of rolling up his sleeves to his elbows while having his shirt not tucked into his pants.

"Ready to hit the road?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Whenever you are?" GB said to me.

"Okay sees you guys later, if not then in the morning."

"Go you two have fun." Albert said looking up from his book.

"Bye." GB said and waved as walked out into the night.

Third pov

"You think they'll be alright?" Jet asked Albert.

"You worried?" Albert asked.

"No, just wondering what will happen this time considering the last time GB went out for drinks. He was attacked."

"I wouldn't worry about him or your girlfriend either."

"She's not my girlfriend." He said while balling up his fists in anger.

"You seem quite attached to her." The other retorted as he put down his book and getting up from the chair.

"Oh shut it. She's about one of few girls that I can stand to be around. When I told her about what happened before this. I didn't tell her a lot, but she didn't pry any more than to what I've already stated. Most would bug and pester me till I'd run them off, but she didn't. Don't think that she feels sympathy towards us. It's empathy she has. In fact she's grateful towards us for saving her that she was going to end that day we got her out." Jet stood up.

"I get it." He said passively.

"No, you don't."

"What?" Albert clenched his fists tightly.

"Aside from your fiancé you've let no one else in. I'm not saying I'm perfect about it, but I'm learning. The least you could do is the same. I at least know I don't want to alone for the rest of my life." Jet walked off into another part of the house to leave Albert alone in thought. He sighed as he fell back into the chair. His head in one hand and the other draped over his leg, hunched over oddly enough he cracked a smile because even he knew that everything that Jet said was true. Hilda seems to be the only person to break down his berlin wall. After she died well he went and reinforced that wall, but now this woman whom hardly had a life of her own was shaking his very foundation with her loud blunt voice, quick wit, strong body, and even stronger heart to never give up. 'I should apologize to her when I see her the next time.'

Bar 11:45pm mpov

So far so good we are having a lot of fun having a few drinks. I already lost count how many I had because we were talking so much. Okay more like he was while I listened. I was still aware of my surroundings, but it wouldn't be advisable if I started driving. It was then I felt someone touched my shoulder.

"Hey babe, you want to come to my place for a little fun?" The bulky man said to me.

"I'm having the time of my life here. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." I put my drink down finishing it off. I paid my tab while GB did his sensing it was time to go. We started walking out the door when I felt someone grab my left arm. It was the same guy.

"It wasn't a request." He said pulling me outside where GB was at.

"I'd let go of her if I were you." GB said smirking at him.

"Why?" The man asked. It was then I took my right fist and punched him in the gut. He gasped for air as he let go of my arm.

"That's why, jackass." I answered his question at that time I clasped both of my hands together and hit him in a spot where the neck connects to the body. His body went limp. "He's not going anywhere for a while."

"Why?" GB asked me as he walked up to me.

"Well there's a spot where the neck connects to the body. It's quite fragile there I the human body with the right amount of pressure. Not enough pressure it's ineffective, too much and their dead." I slurred out of my mouth as I explained. We staggered out back towards our residence.

"Well thanks for having a few drinks with me."

"I'm glad you think so. I know I had fun. I probably won't be thinking that in the morning." I stated as I started to lean forward a bit too much. I was expecting to hit the ground, but when it never came I looked up and my right arm was on his shoulders and his left hand around my waist.

"Had a bit too much?" he asked.

"How would I know? I've never been out drinking before tonight."

"Well you're in for one hell of a hangover."

"Fabulous."

House

We walked up the stairs to the rooms. Just before I opened the door I said "See you in the morning."

"Night." He said as he walked into his room as I walked into Francoise's room. I quickly got changed into a pair of black Bermuda shorts and a black sports bra. I slowly staggered towards the bed and looked at the clock as it read 1:00am as soon as I hit the bed I was out.

Albert's pov

I woke up to the sound of GB's loud snoring. So, I got up and started my trek towards the living room. I look at my watch as it said it was 5:30am. I get down to the living room when I hear a retching noise coming from outside. I walk out to find Madison leaned over the railing puking her guts out. I slowly raised my hand and barely touched her mid back. She inhaled sharply and as she stood straight up.

"Easy, it's just me." I said trying to calm her.

"I knew I shouldn't have had as much as I did. Ugh!" she said trying to sit down leaning against the siding of the house. "Morgen." (**Morning**)

"Guten morgen." (**Good morning.**) We sat in silence for a bit that was until I said. "Es tut mir leid." (**I'm sorry.**)

"Warum?" (**Why?**)

"Because I was being a jackass to you and it wasn't fair to you, and I couldn't learn in how to open up to people. So I was hoping we could start over."

"Sure."

"Hallo mein name ist Albert und wieheisst du?" (**hello, my name is Albert and your name is?**)

"Hallo mein name ist Madison." (**Hello, my name is Madison.**) (This is all of the german that I know; I'm currently learning more as we speak.) We shook hands. I could tell that she was about to empty her stomach again. She immediately got up and leaned over the railing once more to repeat the process. It wasn't until I saw Francoise when I looked at my watch again as it read 6:45am.

"Oh!" she said walking toward us.

"Hey get her a couple of aspirin and some water. I'll see if I can't get her in your room." I whispered to her. She nodded and walked off to go get what I had asked her. I didn't try to move her until when she was done. I picked her up in a bridal carry. Her head against my chest.

"Your skin feels good, Al." she muttered in her sleep. Probably thinking that I wouldn't hear it, I walked into their room and placed her on the bed as gently as possible. I took notice that Francoise had placed a trashcan nearby the bed. I pulled the covers over her and left the room quietly while shutting the door as well. "Thanks, Al." I heard her say just before clicking the door shut. I shut the door and said. "Your welcome." I walked back into the living room where mostly everyone was at. People that were missing were Chang, Ivan, G Jr., Pyunma, and Joe. "Morgen." I said to everyone sitting down in my usual chair. It was 7:00 am and I was already feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep from the previous night. I put my head on my fist.

"Dude, you look like crap." Jet said.

"Nice to know that I can match my outer appearance with how I feel." I said irritated, and then I was Francoise smack Jet on the head with a wooden spoon. I inwardly laughed at this sight.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jet asked her.

"Albert was helping out Madison this morning getting over the hangover she has. Before you even thought to get up this morning." She said.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"About 5:30 when I found her. I don't think she had been outside not too much earlier." I answered.

"Why was she outside instead of the bathroom?" he asked.

"She probably didn't want to wake us so she went outside." GB suggested.

"Not like your snoring." I commented.

"Hey." GB said as the others laughed.

"So what time did you guys come back last night?" Dr. Gilmore asked.

"Between 12:30-12:45am." He answered.

Jets pov

I noticed that Albert had fallen asleep, because he wasn't that responsive after his comment about GB.

11:50 am mop

I woke up to a massive headache and a wave of nausea came over me, but luckily nothing came up. I didn't think so, because there was nothing left that could be heaved over. "My head." I started to rub the temples on my head. It was then I looked on the nightstand and saw a couple of aspirin and some water. I greedily took the meds and the water. After that I slowly staggered to the closet and grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a bright orange t-shirt while going towards the shower. I put the towels and clothes on the counter. Then I turned on the shower. It really shocked me awake, because I had put it on the coldest setting. 'Shit, that's freezing.' I thought. Once I thought I was awake I put the water on the hot side and finished getting cleaned up. I stood there in the shower for a couple of minutes more to savor the heat. Once done with it. I stepped out of the shower and got dried off and dressed. Then I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water plus made a mug of hot tea and walked into the living room.

"Feeling better?" Jet asked as I sat in the chair next to his setting the down the water on the end table while holding the hot mug in my hands.

"Much after the two aspirins and a cold shower." I answered while drinking my tea warming my insides as it went down my throat.

"How can you drink that stuff over coffee?" he asked.

"Well normally I take the mug and drink it." I saw GB, Françoise, Albert, and the professor cracked smiles at this; knowing that he had set himself up.

"Come on don't be a smart ass."

"Sorry I couldn't resist. It's been a long time since I've been able to make people you. It has a lot of antioxidants. Third, it reminds me of the family I once had." I answered drinking the last of my tea. "My dad used to make it all the time. He only made his cold though my mom would only drink it if it was made with real sugar, because he always did it with splenda. I'd drink it on occasion during the summer. Mostly hot tea when late autumn, winter, and early spring. It's funny."

"What is?" Albert asked.

"The two things I hate the most are brought up by the one thing that I love." I answered looking down at the floor. "Well anyway I'm going for a walk." I got off the chair and grabbed the water while walking out the door.

Jet pov

It wasn't until I could no longer hear her footsteps when the professor spoke.

"Jet I need you to tell her about her being a cyborg."

"What? Why me?"

"She seems to trust you the most."

"Fine." I walked out the door and in the direction she was heading.

Mpov

I was walking along the shoreline when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Madison." Dr. Fletcher whispered from behind a large rock.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"I just want to know what you've gathered on those cyborgs."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"You're forgetting something. I OWN YOU!"

Jets pov

I started walking up towards her by following her footprints in the sand when I heard her talking to someone. "If I want those cyborgs thrown into the furnace you say." The doctor said.

"Baked or broiled?" My eyes widened at her comment. Not wanting to hear any more of this I ran back towards the house to warn the others.

Mpov

"So, why won't you give me what I want?" The doctor whined at me.

"Because you're using me to get to them. They have been nothing, but a family in the short time I've known them and I will not let one hand harm them." I said as I stood my ground.

"Even if it was your own?"

"What the hell are talking about old man?"

"You'll see." Suddenly I heard something coming towards us. I shoved the doctor out of the way as I jumped in the opposite direction. I looked over and saw Albert kneeling from launching the missile as it exploded from contact of the ground.

"What the hell guys?" I yelled.

"How could you betray us?" Françoise said.

"Why would I betray you guys? You all have been nothing, but nice to me why would I…"

"Enough finish them off like you were told." The doctor said interrupting me.

"Shut up you bastard. You're the one who started this whole thing."

"Fine then." He pressed a button and the machine that was used against me and Jet is now being used against us all. It was emitting that frequency and it was affecting me now. It felt like a splitting headache. Before I knew it we were all knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 finale

mpov

I woke up in a steel cage with the others in own separate cages. We each hand our own except Francoise and Ivan. Who was currently holding him. It was then that Dr. Fletcher and two guys in black suits came in.

"Nice of you all to be here, I'm sure you are all comfortable." He said.

"Not like we had a choice." Joe said irritably.

"Now Madison why don't you be a good girl and tell me what I want to know." He said putting his hand on my face. So, I bit his hand as hard as I could. "Ow! Let got you ungrateful brat." I did let go as I said.

"Go f*** yourself because I'm not telling you anything."

"Fine then men bring her to my office."

Jets pov

I saw those guys take her away from the rest of us. As I felt my break in two, I'd like to believe that she didn't betray us. The odds were not stacked in her favor and somehow I just couldn't believe that she would do all of this willingly. There has to be something I can do.

"How could she?" Francoise asked.

"She didn't." Ivan mentally said to us. "I know it looks bad, but Dr. Fletcher did set her up to make it seem like she did, but he never expected her to still be this resilient to rebel against him, however, even if were to tell him what he wants, because not even she knows." He continued to say.

"So she didn't even know our own flaws. Ha! She's either smart or incredibly stupid." I said.

Office

Mpov

I was dragged into the office where I was bonded and on my knees.

"Now tell me about the cyborgs." The doctor said to me.

"Well 003 is very motherly. 002 is a hothead with a hero complex and 007 has his own sense of humor…" I was soon interrupted by the doc's hand going across my face.

"That's not the knowledge I'm looking."

"Just because I can't lie doesn't mean that it stops me from being a smart ass." I replied.

"Enough I'm done with your rebellion." He brought down a plug and walked closer to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm retrieving your memories. I forgot to mention to you that you are a cyborg." He said as he put the plug on the back of my head. "Now!" one of the men in black flipped the switch. I felt a shock as I could actually see my life flash before my eyes. The images flashed in a rapid recession. After about a few minutes I felt like a blank slate as the plug was removed.

"Where…who am I?" I asked.

"You are Cyborg 0022 and you are home." The man in a white lab coat said as he continued to say. "We also have some intruders I want you to dispose of them."

"Yes sir." I replied as the two men released my handcuffs and led me to a large room probably used for training.

Prison Jets pov

We saw a group of me enter the room.

"You lot are being summoned by the doctor." One of them said as we were individually brought up to the large room where we saw Madison standing in the center of the room. The men released my handcuffs and pushed me forward to tell me to go towards her.

Mpov

I saw a man coming towards me. He looked familiar, but I remembered that he was a part of the group of intruders. So when he got close enough. I threw a series of punches at him in the stomach. He hunched over while I did a roundhouse kick to his back.

"Madison Why?" the spiky red head asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know this person. I'm cyborg 0022." I replied confusingly.

"Dr. Fletcher, you're a madman." The old man from the entry way shouted.

"What did he do?" The African male asked.

"He had her memory bank suppressed." He answered.

"So we're nothing more than the enemy to her." The teenaged brunette said shocked. The red head stood back up and charged back at me raising his right fist. I caught it as I raised mine to him. He as well caught. All he did was grin at me, as he grabbed my wrist and flipped me over. I landed on my back and looked up at him. He grinned and said.

"Don't hold back." That phrase stunned me for a moment as he pulled out what looked like a homemade teabag. He held it up near my face. I immediately grabbed it from him and inhaled its scent. Just then the memories of my past came flooding back into my brain.

Jets pov

I knew that she had come back to us. I nodded back to the others and 005 broke the cuffs off and proceeded to take off 004's cuffs that then sliced the rest of the others off. Then more guys in black appeared. I noticed that Madison was kneeling on the ground holding her head in her hand.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Aside from feeling like I got hit by a bus, peachy. Hey um…Jet I uh…wanted to…" she tried to say.

"Save it for after we're out." I interrupted her.

"Got it." We ran over to the others.

"Hey 005 can you give me a hand." he went over to her.

Mpov

"005 I need your help with breaking down this wall. Behind this wall is our ticket out of here." I said.

"Hm." He replied. We took a few steps back and charged at it. It took a couple of times, but we got it down and it opened to the aircraft hangar.

"Guys this is our way out." The others soon came over.

Third pov

Above the large room Dr. Fletcher was furious of what happened below. So, he pressed a button and the building started to fall apart.

Albert's pov

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" 003 asked.

"The doc must to have hit the self-destruct button." 0022 answered.

"Alright let's get in this one." I ordered. We all ran to the airship when one of the support beams fell.

Mpov

I saw the support beam fall about to hit Albert. When I charged at him shoving him out of its path unfortunately it had gotten my left leg. I struggled trying to get it off.

Apov

"0022!" I said.

"Go! I'll get her out. I did it once I can do it again." Jet said going towards her. I ran towards the aircraft that the guys got started up. I launched on of my missiles at the door to create an opening. I went inside the aircraft and we left.

Jets pov

I started to push the beam off of her slowly.

"Why did you come back?" She asked.

"Because no one is getting left behind, not on my watch."

"At least this way I won't be used against you."

"Bullshit!" I shouted at her. She widens her eyes at me. "Then you fight back at least try don't half-ass it. If you don't want to be used as a weapon of war, then fight them." Finally the beam came off. "I'll even help you if you want me to." She wrapped her arms around my neck as I picked her up in a bridal carry. While I turned on my jet boots, we quickly got out of there. Once again we were high up in the clouds. We saw the explosion from below us.

"Thanks Jet."

"Don't mention it."

"Just like this." She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck.

Mpov

I got closer to him. So close that I could feel his hot breath on me, and then I locked lips with the captor of my heart. What was even better was that he had kissed back, and it was pure bliss that I didn't even notice that we were losing altitude. We broke apart from it and we look down. We were about hundred feet off the ground. So, Jet applied some thrust into his boots and we started gaining altitude again back to our normal height in the air. I couldn't help, but laugh at what just happen so that he joined in on the laughter. After a while we landed back at the professor's place where everyone else was waiting for us. Once we were on the ground everyone seem to either hug or pat me on the shoulder minus Albert. I walked over to him and bent down to the waist and said.

"I'm sorry for what happened it wasn't my intention on harming you or your family. You guys have been nothing, but nice to me and I repay you by helping the doc by exploiting you guys. I hope you can forgive me of my actions." I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"If you stay one more night with us then yes. We all will."

"But why so willingly?" I asked as I stood straight back on up.

"Because 001 told us everything and it didn't hurt to have 002 back you up either." He answered.

"Besides like you said we are a family that includes you to." 007 said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said.

Next morning

We were all outside. I was saying my good byes to everyone.

"I've enjoyed the time here." I said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Joe asked.

"Well I'm going to go look for my parents and inform them what went on after that day."

"If you're ever in town come by and see us." Chang said.

"I will." I said.

"You ready to go?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, bye guys it was a hell of a lot of fun." Jet wrapped his arm on my waist and my arm around his shoulders as we took off into the air.

"Bye!" they said in unison except Jet who was currently flying me to my next destination.

"So where do you want to land?" he asked.

"Alaska." I answered.

"That's where your parents are at."

"Apparently they moved there after they had given us up ten years ago. Wow ten years I wonder how much has changed. I wonder if they ever regretted their decision that they made."

"If they didn't you could look at the bright side."

"What's that?"

"You got to meet us."

"Yes, because you guys are just that awesome." I remarked sarcastically.

"I can drop you. You know."

"You wouldn't let me fall." He lessened his grip on me as I started to slip from it. "Hey!" I wrapped my legs around his waist while giving him a punch to his arm.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." He said looking at me in the eye as he rewrapped his hold on me. He beamed at me. I couldn't resist smiling back at him.

"You know your smile is contagious you should do it more often."

"I'll keep that in mind." After the long flight we made it to the city of my parents inhabitants. So we crashed at a local hotel for the night, because it was like 11:30pm. What we had to make some pit stops along the way. So, anyway we crashed at the hotel after our trip to a local Wal-Mart to get a change of clothes that were nicer than a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. We made it to our room and noticed there was only one bed. "I'll take the chair." He said.

"No, I'll sleep there you've been working extra-long for all of the miles that you've logged today." I interjected while setting our things on the table.

"I'll flip you for the bed." He said pulling out a quarter from his back pocket.

"Okay, winner takes the bed." He flipped the coin in the air, caught it, and hit it with the back of his other hand.

"Tails." He said.

"Heads." His hand revealed it to be heads. So, I had won the bed. After that I went through a quick shower and changed into a pair of sweats. "Showers open." I said as I saw him crashed out in the chair. I felt bad for him. He was exhausted from the flight and he still wanted me to have the bed. So, I lifted him up carefully not to wake him and placed him on the bed. I walked through the room to turn out the lights and got underneath the covers of the bed, when I heard him stir.

"I thought I was in the chair." He mumbled.

"As long as you don't try anything you can stay here." I said quietly as I got into the position to where my back was facing him while blushing.

"Okay." He said going back to sleep. Soon after he did I had as well.

Morning Jpov

I woke up feeling some pressure on my chest. When I opened my eyes, it was Madison's head on it and her right hand was on my stomach. What I also noticed was that my arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She replied back.

*insert awkward silence here*

"Hey can you move so I can get cleaned up."

"Sure." She rolled over to the other end of the bed. I got up and got a quick shower and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt. I rolled up the sleeves up to my elbows and I had also tucked in the bottom of the shirt inside of my jeans. I put up my hair in its usual style, by the time I walked out of the bathroom. She was already up out of bed and putting on her black sweater to go over her red tank-top. Pairing it with a pair of dark wash flared jeans.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Let me just take care of my morning breath and my shoes and we'll go grab breakfast. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." She went and finished up with what she had to take care of and we were off to go get something to eat.

After breakfast mpov

We walked over to the address that I had written down. We walked up to the front door.

"Man, I feel sick maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." I said trying to turn away.

"Madison you're just nervous. Now I know that you've met death on occasion, but you're fearful of meeting your parents."

"Yeah."

"Come on if you don't do this now. You won't be able to do it at all besides I'll be here with you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." I knocked on the door and a boy answered it.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Sure are your parents' home. I'd like to speak with them." I told the boy. Okay he was more like a preteen than a kid, but compared to me he was just a boy.

"Mom…Dad theirs a woman and spikey haired guy wanting to speak with you." He said as he went into another room. They came up to the door.

"Hello is this the Trek residence?"

"Yes can we help you." My dad said.

"About ten years ago you gave up three girls to an organization called Black Ghost is this true?"

"Yes we did, but how did you know?" Mom asked.

"Because 'deep breath' I'm Madison Trek one of the girls that you had given up."

"Madison, it's you…it's really you." My mom trembled, but she still hugged me. Which I was shocked really, I kind of expected a different reaction, but this was nice to.

"Mom, I've missed you so much." We pulled back and I hugged my father. I saw my mother in tears of my return. My parents had let us into the home. I noticed the boy again only he was charging at me ready to fight. I caught his fist, he then threw the second and I had caught it with the same precision as before.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Mom asked.

"She made you cry I don't like people who do that to you." The boy said.

"Honey, these are tears of joy. Alfred, this is Madison your big sister." Mom said as he put down his fists.

"Oh I still don't like you."

"Who said you had to, anyway how old are you?" I asked him

"Twelve." He answered.

"Wow seemed like you guys got busy after we left." I looked at my dad.

"We found out shortly after that endeavor." Dad said.

"So have you told him what happened although probably not since this is the first time that he has heard of me."

"Told me what?" he asked.

"I think it would be better if we sat down for this. It's a long story." I had suggested. We all sat down in the living room. I told them about what happened after it. I told them about what happened to my sisters up to where I got to the part to where Jet had saved from the most recent endeavor. I told them about me and the others being cyborgs. I saw Alfred's face light up about the whole thing about the 00 cyborgs. Throughout this whole explanation Jet never let go of my hand. I was glad for that it gave me reassurance that he was there for me. So, the explanation went on leaving out certain parts, like being drunk, almost dying, the language I had used, and Jet and myself romantic endeavors. I filled them up until what happened when I and Jet left the others. Once I was done with the story they all just stared at me like I had some kind of disease or something.

"Wow! So, what kind abilities do you have?" Alfred asked being the first to say something.

"Al!" Mom said.

"It's okay he was bound to ask. I have the strength of five military tanks and critical thinking skills." I answered.

"So, what can he do?" He asked referring to Jet.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced you all. This is Jet/002. He is a part of the group that bailed me out. Would you like to tell him?" I asked him. He shrugged a response and said.

"Sure, I have the ability to fly up to speeds up to Mach 2."

"Cool! I never had a sister who was a cyborg." The kid said.

"I'm your only sister kid." I replied.

"Well I'm going to get dinner started. Would you like to help me Madison?" Mom asked while getting up.

"Okay." I got up and went with her leaving Jet with my dad and my new little brother.

Jpov

"So you like her?" Her dad asked.

"And if I do?" I asked leaning back into the couch.

"Just don't hurt her okay. We just found out about her. So, please do know that if I hear that you did her harm. I'll kick your ass at Mach 2 speed." He said with a creepy smile on his face.

"Got it." I replied.

"So, you want to help me out with my project." The kid asked trying to relieve some of the tension in the room.

"Alright." I got up and followed the boy out to the garage where he had materials out, but I couldn't tell what he was doing. "What is your project?" I asked.

"I'm trying to come up with a robot that cleans up the bathroom with the flip of a switch. I got the design down, but I can't figure out what to do about the bending and joint flexibility that's what has got me stumped." I looked around the garage and spotted a milk crate full of springs

"Hey Alfred this might help." I said as brought the crate over to him. He beamed at me with excitement. We got to work on it. He did most of it. I just welded the pieces together that he wanted. It wasn't until I heard the door when I looked up at the clock as it said it was 5:30pm.

"Wow this must be the project mom was telling me about, it's cute. Madison said looking at it.

"We put in so much hard work into it and the only word you can come up with is cute. How about cool or awesome not cute." I replied.

"Hey Alfred, mom said to go get washed up for dinner." She told the boy.

"Fine." He walked out so it left Madison and me alone for what seemed like forever today.

"So, how do you think it went?" I asked.

"I think it went well. Better than I expected." She answered wiping her hands on the apron that was printed with wine bottles and bunches of grapes. She had it folded over so the tie would go around her waist. "What?"

"You look good in it."

"Don't get used to it. I'm no house wife." I pulled her close to me inhaling her scent from her hair. "Stop it we're at my parents."

"Fine, but you owe me at least one make-out when this is over."

"Got it." I let go of her seeing her blushed face going back into the house. I soon followed her into the dining room where her mom was placing a pizza on the table. It wasn't a New York pizza.

"What kind is this?" I asked.

"It is a handmade Chicago style pizza." Her mom answered. We had dinner and chatted about other topics. Okay more of like Madison's most embarrassing moments. It was hilarious not just the stories, but how red her face was. She managed to get darker than the pizza sauce which was a feat in itself that I didn't think was possible. Her dad went on about another story.

"Did you know that she was a bed…OW! OW! OW!" Her dad said in pain as his pinky was being pulled back by Madison.

"Not that story dad." She let go of his finger. "Okay enough laughing at me. Can we please talk about something else?"

"So are you going to college after this?" Her mom asked.

"Actually I already have bachelors in physical therapy and associates in nutrition along with some classes that I have taken in Spanish and German."

"How did you manage that?" Alfred asked.

"The doctors treated as mental training and they were willing to pay for it. So soon afterward I was enrolled in the University of Chicago. They had me take 18-22 credit hours as semester. So the bachelors program which took four years to complete. I did it in three years for all of the credit hours I did have. I also passed every one of them. I soon graduated within the top three in my class."

"So what about you Jet?" Her dad asked.

"Well I thought about it. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give it a try." I replied.

"So, what were you planning on doing." Madison asked while clearing off the table.

"Policeman, fireman, or something along those lines of work."

"So like a hero?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah! Like a hero." I answered.

"Well as much fun as it was to stick around Mr. Hero and I have to get going." Madison said while taking off the apron and hanging it on a nail on the wall.

"Okay call us when you get there." Her mom said.

"Okay." She replied heading out the door with me hot on her heels. We are currently walking back to the hotel, that same blush still on her face.

"You still embarrassed about all of that?" I asked snaking my arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I've never been so embarrassed in my life." She said turning another shade of red.

"If you thought that was bad, then you don't know what Al and I dug up in the garage."

"What?"

"Photo album."

"My mom didn't let you did she?"

"Oh yes she did it was when you went and did the dishes was when I asked her and she was more than pleased to let me take a look at it."

"Oh dear Lord please shoot me now."

"Out of all of them this one's my favorite." I held up the photo of her when she was five. Topless, short messy hair, like when you towel dry your hair. To complete the look was a pair of large bug-eyed dark sunglasses obviously ones that belonged to a guy. She was leaning back slightly and her hands on her hips. She had this bad girl grin on her face, on the back of the photo it said bad girl. (I honestly did this. I was trying to imitate my dad at the time.)

"Give me that photo, Jet." She tried to get the photo from me, but couldn't.

"This is too good to give up. How often do I get this chance?"

"Fine have it your way then." She plucked my hand from her shoulder and kept walking with her hands stuffed into her back pockets. We made it back to the hotel and she made the phone call to her mom as promised. "Okay…see you soon…bye." She hung up the phone and just stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey Mads you still mad?" She still wouldn't look at me. "If it means that much to you, then I'll give it back." I pulled the photo from my pocket and placed it on the table.

"It's not that." She replied.

"Then what is it?"

"It just seems like you more fond of the child version of me rather than the adult I've become." I got closer to her and one arm went around her waist and my hand cupped her cheek.

"How can I do that without knowing the child you once were? It is then that I know without a doubt in my mind that fell in love with one hell of a woman." (I could put butter on this, because there's so much corn. Lol.) I looked into her shimmering blue eyes and kissed her. "I couldn't do that to a child now could I?"

"Let's hope not." She then jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me back.

"You know you still owe me one heated make-out session."

"One make-out session coming up."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 epilogue

6 years later mpov

Its been six years since that day. My life couldn't be any more fantastic. Well Jet and I have been living/dating with each other since that fateful day. We live in a 3 bedroom and 2.5 bath house that are splitting the rent on. a house in the suburbs of Chicago. I've opened up my own physical therapy practice not from here. Jet did keep his promise and went back to college to get a degree. He just finished up last spring. He had a hard time with it at first, but he kept at it with my help. So, now he works as a full time rescuer for the city of Chicago. He's been one when he went to college to help pay for it. Aside from that he's become quite the hero. Saving the lives of many people and pets, he's got this mantra that has become our motto its 'no such thing as a lost cause.' and its true. Anyway enough about us let's see Joe and Franciose are married and have adopted Ivan as their own. Joe has become Japan's diplomat for world meetings. Franciose is a dance instructor. Professor Gilmore retired from his job and now lives in the house we all stayed at. Pyunma opened up a place where villages can come and get fresh food and water. He's got Joe supporting and supplying the materials. GB and Chang opened up a restaurant called food for life. It's a dinner and a show thing. Chang does dinner and GB does the show. G-Jr. has become a history teacher at a high school in Tennessee. Now the fun part Albert, he is now a German professor at the University of Winsconsin and is currently dating someone for two years he met at a local coffee shop. She has completely rocked his world. He has a totally new outlook on life. He seems a lot happier now than he did when we last saw each other, as far as my parents we see each other often not as much as I'd like to, but its enough. Alfred did graduate high school a year early. He wants to build robots for a living. So, I suggested he look into a degree in cybertronics. He said he'd think about it. Well anyway I think Jet just got home from work, because I heard the front door.

"Hey hun, welcome home." I said to him from the kitchen while finishing bleaching out the kitchen sink. It was my day off and I spend it by cleaning up the house. It's a time killer.

"You about done with this?" He asked kicking off his shoes at the door, then walking towards me.

"Yeah just finished." When he got close enough I kissed him. "How was your day?"

"You know same old same old getting people out of burning buildings, getting cats out of trees, making sure man's best friend gets out the way of a moving vehicle. You know the usual and yours?" I took off the rubber gloves I had been wearing since I started my cleaning spree. I then wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands latched themselves where my mid-back is.

"Filled with pinesol and bleach, but at least its clean and sanitized." I replied.

"Well since you done you and I can go get cleaned up and go out to eat tonight."

"Not with how tight money has been lately with my practice and you student loans."

"Come on one night it doesn't have to be anywhere fancy. Just somewhere you like. I'll use my new promotion to treat." My eyes grew wide with what he said.

"That's great I know you've worked hard for it."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah we'll go." About an hour later we got cleaned up and dressed as we headed out the door.

After dinner

We walked on over the Buckingham fountain hand in hand at the time it was about 8:30 pm. So, we started talking about other important matters like how much we've grown as a couple. You know relationship stuff then I hear Jet say.

"Close your eyes please I have something I want to give you." So, I shut my eyes. He guides me over to a spot. I could hear the fountain behind me and the song _never let go_ by Josh Groban.

"Can I open them?" I asked

"Yeah you can." I opened my eyes to see Jet down on one knee with a small black velvet box in his right hand while using his left to open the box. "Madison, you are one hell of a woman. Your honest, reliable, straight-forward, and so many other things and I'd be damned if I didn't say that I wasn't the luckiest guy in the world if I didn't get a chance to this. Madison, I love you with every fiber of my being. You are the person that I want to wake up beside to every morning. I want you to be the first and last thing I see as I slumber. So dare I ask Madison Trek will you marry me?" I stared at him listening to his every word.

"Well I'd be damned if I didn't say yes to it. Jet Link yes I will marry you." He shot straight up and put the ring on my left ring finger plus once he got it on he picked me up and spun me around. He put me down again as we were about to kiss the fountain had gotten us wet because it shot up so high while he was talking. "You were planned this whole thing didn't you?" I asked while still getting soaked.

"The proposal yes the fountain no, but it was a nice touch."

"Why you little." I grabbed him closer and he crashed his lips on mine. We pulled apart shortly after. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Now where were we?" He cupped my wet cheek and brought me into a more romantic kiss.


End file.
